1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for error correction code generation and error correction decoding, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for error correction code generation and error correction decoding for encoding and decoding data using error correction code in communication between terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, satellite communication technologies have been developed in accordance with digital video broadcasting-return channel by satellite (DVB-RCS) standards. A conventional DVB-RCS system supports ADSL-based low speed data access techniques. However, the present high-speed data service requires research and development of very small aperture terminal (VSAT) technique as new paradigm. Hence, studies on transmission efficiency per bandwidth which is close to Shannon limit, high efficiency coding, flexibility and efficiency of return link transmission format, and transmission efficiency of transmission media access control (MAC) and upper layers have been conducted.
Error correction code is generally used in today's communication system. The code enables detection and correction of an error by adding extra bits to a message. Particularly, turbo product code (TPC) has been proved to increases power efficiency and maximize data transfer rate. TPC is relatively large code that is established from a small code word block. TPC is capable of transmitting data within 1 dB of Shannon limit.
In respect of high-efficient encoding scheme, turbo coding is adopted as standard for various wireless communication systems since turbo coding performance has been verified. Recently, Bose-Chaudhuri-Hocquenghem (BCH) code which is combined with continuous modulation (CPM) scheme using soft-decision decoding has been proposed. However, BCH code which is a kind of a cyclic code is not affected by the number iterations when it is combined with a linear modulation scheme. Accordingly, the number of iterations cannot be a dominant factor to determine BCH performance, and thus the optimal performance of the BHC is code may not be achieved.